


Morning Kisses: American Idol (I)

by celli



Series: Morning Kisses [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Chromatic Character, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Archie is subtle, and Cook is appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses: American Idol (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/elvisneedsboats/profile)[**elvisneedsboats**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/elvisneedsboats/) for the beta.

Cook woke up gradually, bits and pieces of the world around him registering as he yawned. Mid-morning sunshine was creeping around the edges of the blinds. The sheets were bunched up under his hip. There was a warm body next to him, and when he held his breath he could hear someone else's quiet breathing.

He smiled and worked a hand out from under the covers to run it down the length of Archie’s back.

Archie made a sound somewhere between a hum and a sigh and leaned back against Cook’s hand. “Morning,” he said, barely lifting his face from the pillow to say it.

“When did you get in?” Cook asked.

“Three, maybe? Four?”

“You can sleep in a little more if you want,” Cook said, but didn’t stop moving his hand. “I can read for a while, or go in the other room if--what is _that?”_ His hand stopped on a patch of raised skin on the back of Archie’s left shoulder.

"Oh, I...kind of forgot?" Archie buried his face back into the pillow.

Cook nudged Archie until he was lying flat on his stomach and moved the covers away from his back. There, on Archie's left shoulder, was--

"Holy shit, you got a tattoo."

Archie mumbled something into the pillow.

He traced the edges of the tattoo carefully. It looked to be about a week old. It was a G clef with faint staff lines running out from it. There were two quarter notes, and Cook smiled. "D and A."

Archie turned his head to look up at Cook. "In the key of C," he said.

Cook looked at the tattoo again, then back at Archie's face. "Subtle."

"Do you like it?"

"Do I--" Cook choked off a laugh. He bent down and pressed a line of soft kisses just below the tattoo. Archie's shoulders hunched up and he made a new and interesting sound in his throat; Cook made a mental note to explore that further when he got the chance. But right now he was busy rolling Archie over so he could kiss him, seriously kiss him.

After a few very satisfying minutes and some further tangling in the covers, Archie bit Cook's bottom lip gently, and Cook lifted his head a little. "What?"

"That's a yes, then?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying--" Archie's voice cracked as Cook rubbed his beard against the underside of his chin. "It hurt a lot, so you better--"

"Yes, I appreciate it. Yes, it's gorgeous. Yes, I love you. Do you need anything else, or will you _kiss_ me now?"

Archie pulled Cook's head down. Cook sighed into Archie's mouth and settled in. The hand on Archie's back moved up to carefully cover the tattoo.


End file.
